1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for and a method of updating inventory markings and, more particularly, to a point-of-sale (POS) system including a scanner for electro-optically scanning a target, e.g., a bar code symbol on a label applied to a product; a terminal such as a data base computer or cash register operative for storing information, e.g., price, relating to the product, and for periodically updating such information; a printer for printing an updated label for such updated information; and a scale for weighing the product.
2. Description of Related Art
Targets having indicia of different light reflectivity, such as bar code symbols printed on labels affixed to products, have been electro-optically scanned by directing laser beams to symbols for reflection therefrom. A portion of the reflected laser beam for each symbol was collected by a photodetector having a finite field of view. Each symbol and/or the field of view was scanned by different scan patterns including, but not limited to, a single scan line, a set of generally parallel scan lines, two sets of intersecting parallel scan lines, multiple intersecting scan lines, Lissajous scan patterns, holographic scan patterns, omnidirectional scan patterns, etc.
POS scanners and readers of this general type for electro-optically reading symbols have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,251,798; 4,360,798; 4,369,361; 4,387,297; 4,593,186; 4,496,831; 4,409,470; 4,460,120; 4,607,156; 4,673,805; 4,736,095; 4,758,717; 4,760,248; 4,806,742; 4,808,804; 4,825,057; 4,816,661; 4,816,660; 4,845,350; 4,835,374; 4,871,904; D-306,434; D-306,435; as well as pending applications Ser. Nos. 193,265; 265,143; 265,548; 265,149; 264,693; 367,335; 367,007; 429,198; 392,207; and 349,860, all of the aforementioned patents and patent applications having been assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, and being hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Once a product having a symbol-bearing label has been scanned and identified, information such as price relating to the identified product is retrieved from a data base of a host computer. This information is then used, for example, at a supermarket checkout counter to indicate the price of the identified product to a customer.
Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, some customers wish to know the price of a product before standing in line at the checkout counter. To assist the customer, some stores post price signs in the vicinity of the products for sale on supermarket shelves. However, those signs are sometimes removed and not replaced on the shelves. More often, the price information is outdated from one day to the next due to price increases or special promotion sales. The only reliable price information is obtained typically only at the checkout counter and, as previously noted, many customers would like to know the price beforehand.
For certain items, for example, meats, fish, vegetables, fruits, etc., whose actual price is a function of weight, the only scale which is determinative of the actual price is the one at the checkout counter. Other in-store scales typically provide guidance only as to the approximate weight of the products. Here, again, it would be desirable for the customer to know the price of the products to be purchased before checking out.
Expediting checkout is also desirable in crowded supermarkets. The aforementioned items that have to be weighed at the checkout counter slow the checkout procedure. It would be desirable to apply machine-readable coded labels to such items in advance of checkout so that they may be automatically read at checkout. Supermarkets often have separate in-store specialty counters, e.g. an appetizing counter, where foodstuffs are weighed and labeled with a price dependent on weight. The foodstuff is identified by manual entry of a numerical code at a keyboard. Such manual entry is prone to human error, with the result that the wrong code and foodstuff is identified.
1. Objects of the Invention
It is a general object of this invention to advance the state of the art of such scanners.
It is another object of this invention to update inventory markings on a real-time basis.
Another object of this invention is to print updated product labels when information relating to the product has been updated.
A further object of this invention is to print individual updated product labels for application to each product.
Still another object of this invention is to advise a customer of the price of a product prior to checkout.
Yet another object of this invention is to reliably apprise a customer of the actual price of a product whose price is a function of weight prior to checkout.
Another object of this invention is to expedite the checkout procedure by automatically reading coded labels of products whose price is dependent on weight.
2. Features of the Invention
In keeping with these objects, and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of this invention resides, briefly stated, in a method of and an arrangement for updating inventory markings. The invention includes storing information relating to inventory products in a data base of a host computer, and periodically updating such information relating to the products as circumstances, e.g. price increases or decreases, warrant. Each of the products is identified by electro-optically reading indicia thereon having parts of different light reflectivity. In a preferred embodiment, the indicia are bar code symbols printed on labels affixed to the products.
Each time a product has been identified, the host computer is interrogated on a real-time basis for the updated information. If updated information is available, an updated label is printed, the updated label containing the updated information in human-readable and/or machine-readable form. The updated label is thereupon applied to the identified product.
Thus, when the information relating to the products is price information, the customer is reliably apprised of the actual price of the item prior to checkout. No longer need the customer be faced with missing price signs. In the case where the price information includes price per unit weight data, this invention further contemplates weighing the identified product prior to interrogating the host computer. Thus, the updated label is printed with the weight and price information for application to the identified product prior to checkout.
The electro-optical reading of the symbol is preferably performed by a hand-held head supported by a retail clerk, and aimable at each symbol during reading. Within the head are mounted means for directing a light beam, preferably a laser beam, to the symbol, means for detecting at least a portion of light of variable intensity reflected off each symbol over a field of view, means for scanning at least one of said laser beam and said field of view, and means for processing electrical signals indicative of the detected light intensity into data identifying the product bearing the symbol.
Rather than a hand-held head, all of the aforementioned means can be incorporated in a head of a desktop, stand-alone workstation. The head may be connected, in a preferred embodiment, to one end of an arm that is bendable in order to position the head in a desired orientation.
The printing of the updated label may be performed by a printer on-board the head, or located remotely therefrom, e.g. a portable printer either held separately by the clerk or supported on a belt or shoulder strap worn by the clerk.
In a preferred embodiment, the printer is a thermal printer that is powered by a re-usable, rechargeable battery. The printer advantageously prints on leading portions of a paper roll of tear-off labels not only the aforementioned price information, but also sequence numbers indicative of the number of times that the printer has printed labelsxe2x80x94a feature useful in preventing pilferage.
The electro-optical reading of a bar code symbol uniquely associated with each product insures that incorrect product identification by manual entry of an incorrect numerical code at a keyboard is reliably prevented.